The Supernatural World/Tropes
The location and residence of the Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gods and Buddhas, and many other species. For over millennia it remained without a will of its own, and merely served as the home of the supernatural creatures. However, through a series of unfortunate events, it acquires self-awareness. Overwhelmed by twisted devotion and love, it desires to forever lock away the one who unknowingly allowed it to become sentient. ---- Abduction Is Love: The moment it manifests in a female form, it immediately captures Issei and traps him into the realm of its consciousness. A Form You Are Comfortable With: Upon gaining sentience, it takes the form of a mature human woman to communicate with Issei. It takes on another female incarnation later on, and maintains that form during the rest of its interactions with Issei. Affectionate Nickname: After making peace with the Supernatural World, Issei starts to refer to it as "Suu". Affably Evil: The female incarnation of the Supernatural World is genuinely in love with Issei and is extremely affectionate towards him. This does not stop her from getting an urge to lock him away within the realms of her true form. She also has no qualms in dampening Issei's powers in order to prevent him from blocking her advances. Berserk Button: Though it depends on the incarnation, the Supernatural World bears an intense jealousy of the Earth, due to the planet currently being Issei's state of residence. While "Sekai" is a lot more subtle about her animosity towards the planet, "Suu" absolutely despises the Earth. This hatred eventually mellows to indifference once Issei acknowledges both the Supernatural World and the Earth as his home. * She harbors an intense hatred against Izanami-no-Mikoto, due to the Goddess forcefully merging her consciousness with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, and plaguing the sentient world with insanity. Big Damn Kiss: With Issei, who is aggressively and forcefully kissed against his will by the sentient world's female manifestation. Multiple times. Catch Phrase: Refers to Issei as its 'dear, dear, Visitor'. Clingy Jealous Girl: While she's quite elated when Issei acknowledges her and the Earth as his home, the Supernatural World later comments to him that she is his true home, hinting at a irrational jealousy towards the Earth. She even refers to the Earth as her rival. Strangely, she shows no signs of jealousy towards the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis, despite the latter being the very entity to claim Issei as her mate. The "Suu" incarnation is far more vocal about her animosity towards it, going so far as to curse the Earth, and often ponders why Issei would want to live on a planet rather than her. Cloud Cuckoo Lander: "Sekai" has a habit of kissing Issei on his nose or cheek, and is fond of playing guessing games with him, while "Suu" exhibits an extreme lack of boundaries and is very fond of invading Issei's personal space. Cuddle Bug: While both incarnations of the Supernatural World are shamelessly and overly clingy towards Issei, "Suu" is without a doubt the most affectionate, as she is shown to cuddle and rub suggestively against Issei constantly. Damsel in Distress: After she and Issei make peace with each other, the latter declares that he'll protect her and the Earth from any danger. Currently, she and the Earth are indeed in danger, and the threat is the first Kami of Shintoism, Amenominakanushi. Devoted to You: It's extremely grateful to Issei for separating its consciousness from Izanami-no-Mikoto. Eldritch Abomination: Her true form is the entire landscape of the 'world of the Supernatural', meaning that all forms of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, the Dimensional Gap, and the various mythological locations are a literal part of her. Entitled to Have You: Believes this about Issei, as his origins derive from Takamagahara, a Shinto realm that is part of the Supernatural World. Foil: To Ophis: Both are genderless beings who have taken feminine form. Both are utterly in love with Issei, and want to keep him all to themselves. Ophis is the one who Issei shares his first kiss with, while the Supernatural World's feminine form kisses him against his own will, marking her as the second entity to kiss Issei. While Ophis marked Issei as her mate, and wants nothing more than to claim him within the boundless depths of 'infinity', the female incarnation of the Supernatural World desires to trap Issei within herself forever, and devour him until his light permanently dims. Genius Loci: After Issei removes Izanami from Yomi, the Shinto Goddess' mind is separated from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, which ended up giving the world sentience. Heaven: As she is literally the primordial landscape of everything that is 'supernatural', all versions of Heaven (and by extension, the Christianity Heaven's seven regions) are a part of her. Hell: Hell, and by extension the Realm of the Dead, Purgatory, Limbo, Malebolge, and Cocytus, is a part of her true form. Humanoid Abomination: It appears to Issei in the form of a mature human woman. I Have You Now, My Pretty: It really enjoys invoking this with Issei; especially as "Suu". I Just Want to Have Friends: Well, Issei at least. For all her stalker-like tendencies and obsessive yandere nature, all the Supernatural World truly wants is for Issei to acknowledge her as his home. I Call It "Vera": The Supernatural World likes to be called "Suu"; a nickname given to it by Issei. In return, it calls Issei its "dear, dear, Visitor". If I Can't Have You: The "Sekai" incarnation attempts to pull this on Issei when she gets frustrated at his refusal to let her keep him all to herself. Issei quickly shuts her down and chides her for even trying to do it. Lipstick Mark: She develops a habit of repeatedly kissing Issei, leaving his face covered by multiple red marks. Love Freak: She is very obsessed with Issei. Love Makes You Crazy: Having a broken consciousness and a immoderate limerence towards the one whose responsible for setting said consciousness free in the first place certainly qualifies. Issei himself lampshades this, and is highly disturbed by the Supernatural World's obsession with him. Manipulative Bitch: Downplayed, as one of the reasons why the Supernatural World took the form of a woman, was to get closer to Issei and lower his guard. The "Suu" incarnation went as far as guilt-tripping Issei by asking him if he would "make her cry", simply because he kept avoiding her kisses. Mrs. Robinson: A sentient world who predates that of time itself; and has also taken the form of a mature human woman. While in this form, it displays an alarmingly human-like feminine personality and harbors an extreme yandere complex towards the seventeen-year-old Issei. No Sense of Personal Space: She gleefully takes every chance to invade Issei's personal space, and will not hesitate to kiss him on his nose or cheek whenever the opportunity presents itself. The "Suu" incarnation in particular is far more aggressive and predatory in her displays of affection, and blatantly disregards and/or ignores Issei's uneasiness and attempts to get her to stop. Not Good With Rejection: Especially the "Sekai" incarnation. "Suu", however, takes Issei's attempts to evade her advances in perfect stride, and never seems to be bothered about it at all. If anything, she's more amused at the notion of him trying to avoid her displays of affection. She does however, get frustrated whenever he returns to Earth. The Ophelia: Being fused with the consciousness of an emotionally and psychologically unstable Shinto Goddess for more than a thousand years (and unable to do a single thing about it), can drive anyone a bit mad. When Issei removes Izanami from Yomi, which in turn separates the Goddess' mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself is left with sentience, but with a fractured 'mind' and a fervid obsession with Issei. Possessive Paradise: It really doesn't want Issei to leave. Quizzical Tilt: Much like Ophis, it often does this when it is curious about something. Really 700 Years Old: Has existed before the concept of time itself, and is implied to predate even the God from the Bible, Ophis, and Great Red. Relationship Upgrade: Even before it became sentient, Issei was already wary of the Supernatural World, as well as its inhabitants. Due to most of the world's creatures attempting to challenge, fight, and/or destroy him, Issei's opinion of the world only worsened. When he finally meets the Supernatural World in its female incarnation, the latter's obsessive love towards him turns his wariness into fear and uncertainty. Later on, when the two converse, Issei begins to understand what the Supernatural World desires most, and he wholeheartedly accepts the world as his home. Rescue Romance: This is its interpretation when Issei (unknowingly) saves it by separating Izanami-no-Mikoto from the Shinto realm Yomi, which results in the Goddess' mind being purged from the 'consciousness' of the Supernatural World. Rule of Three: A unique variation. The Supernatural World is a Genius Loci with an anomalous female incarnation, who displays the personality of a Possessive Paradise with blatant Yandere characteristics. Say My Name: She loves ''it when Issei says her name. And even more when he gives her a nickname. '''Scenery Porn': With the darkest parts of the Underworld being a part of her true form, it comes and goes. But with the various parts of Heaven and the Dimensional Gap also being part of her, she can be really gorgeous. Upon visiting the Dimensional Gap for the first time, Issei mused that it was quite possibly one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen. Note that he had stated this long before the Supernatural World became sentient. Shapeshifter Default Form: After making peace with Issei, it most commonly appears in the incarnation called Suu. Stalker With A Crush: If its Yandere nature wasn't enough to make Issei paranoid, then the fact that if he ever were to travel to Heaven, the Underworld, or any of the mythological realms, the Supernatural World would know exactly ''where he was. Always.'' Sugar And Ice Personality: It flat out states that it couldn't care less about its dwellers. Aside from that, it happily dotes on Issei and is very affectionate with him. Supernatural Is Purple: The "Sekai" incarnation is often associated with the color purple. Surprisingly Happy Ending: When Issei acknowledges the Supernatural World as his home and declares to protect it along with the Earth, its consciousness recedes into the depths of its true form. Thus signifying that through his acceptance of it, Issei has finally made peace with the Supernatural World. The Mind Is a Plaything of the Body: When it manifests into a female incarnation, the Supernatural World begins to exhibit womanly traits; such as wearing makeup and lipstick, and kissing Issei whenever the opportunity presented itself. The Omnipresent: No matter what realm or mythological location Issei travels to, the female incarnation of the Supernatural World states that she will always be near him. The only location that is exempt from this power is the planet Earth, which is one of the reasons why the Supernatural World traps Issei in its consciousness to prevent him from leaving. The Reveal: The "Sekai" incarnation drops a bombshell on Issei when she refers to him as her Visitor, prompting Issei to realize that she's the female embodiment of the Supernatural World. The Speechless: In its true state, it normally does not speak, and opts to mentally communicate with Issei. As "Sekai" or "Suu", the Supernatural World is very chatty and much more expressive. But even then, Issei is the only one who she will allow to see and hear her. Time Abyss: Although it was without the state of awareness at the time, the Supernatural World 'existed' before its inhabitants came into being, meaning it predates time. Uncanny Valley: In its "Sekai" incarnation, and especially as "Suu", the Supernatural World exhibits an alarmingly human-like feminine personality so perfectly to the point that at times, Issei nearly forgets that he isn't talking to an actual person. Villanous Crush: Throughout her interactions with Issei, the female incarnation of the Supernatural World was shown to be very inappropriate around him, and more often than not kissed and petted Issei without his consent. Villainesses Want Heroes: While her tenure as a villain is very brief, the Supernatural World's obsession with Issei compelled her to trap him in an inescapable realm so that he couldn't elude her. Void Between The Worlds: The Dimensional Gap; the birthplace of Ophis and Great Red, is also part of the Supernatural World, which might explain its lack of jealous animosity towards Ophis. Woman In Black: As "Suu", wearing a black turtleneck sweater along with black pants and shoes. Yandere: While it expresses nothing but doting affection and genuine love towards Issei, the Supernatural World (regardless of the incarnation) is a dangerously possessive and obsessive entity, and delightfully makes no secret of its desire to forcefully lock him away forever within its realms, and devour him. * The "Sekai" incarnation exhibits the yanderu ''side of the term, while "Suu" expresses the ''dere dere ''aspect. '''You Cannot Grasp the True Form': Averted, as Issei (and by technicality the mythological creatures and species) is fully aware of what "Sekai" and "Suu" truly look like. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Tropes Category:Solarverse